


Un altro giorno è iniziato

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Post X 16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un altro giorno è iniziato.<br/>Un altro giorno di vita.<br/>Un altro giorno di questa inutile vita.<br/>Un altro giorno senza di te…<br/>Seishiro-san…</p><p>Avvertimenti: spoiler sul 16° volume di X; questa fanfiction ha partecipato alla diciottesima edizione del concorso indetto su EFP per le storie drammatiche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un altro giorno è iniziato

La notte era buia, fredda e silenziosa. Il profumo dolciastro e penetrante dei fiori di ciliegio impregnava l’aria, insieme all’odore del sangue. Una pozza scura inzuppava di sangue i vestiti del cadavere, un foro gli squarciava il petto. Là accanto, silenzioso, il Sakurazuramori osservava la sua ultima preda.  
Vitreo.  
Freddo.  
Incurante.  
Il cappotto nero che lo avvolgeva era decisamente largo per lui, e quasi sfiorava il suolo quando la carezza del vento lo faceva ricadere in basso dopo averlo sollevato, muovendolo con grazia e leggerezza.  
Come le ali di un demone.  
Un demone dal volto di angelo.  
La luce di un accendino brillò per un attimo nel buio.

 

~ * ~

 

Un altro lavoro concluso.  
Comincio a capire, sai, la tua smania di una sigaretta a fine caccia, il bisogno del completamento di una situazione appagante, come un dolce o un caffé a fine pranzo.  
Il sangue che mi cola giù dalle dita, dalle mani, non mi da più fastidio, ormai. È caldo, il sangue, non me ne ero mai accorto, caldo di vita che scorre verso terra. Mischiato all’odore dei ciliegi è così dolce…così simile all’odore che aveva la tua pelle.  
Ho iniziato a fumare le tue stesse sigarette per continuare a sentire l’odore che ti portavi sempre dietro, per conoscere il sapore di una bocca che non ho mai baciato. Le prime volte quasi mi strozzavo, il loro gusto forte ed amaro mi si incastrava a metà della gola, fastidioso come carta vetrata. Ma ora mi ci sto abituando.  
Anche a non sentire più la tua ombra alle mie spalle.  
 _No_.  
Non è vero.  
A quello, non mi sono ancora abituato.  
E credo anche che non mi abituerò mai.  
Non riesco a pensare che, se mi volto quando sono davanti al Sakura, tu non sei alle mie spalle, la tua sagoma non sbuca dall’oscurità.  
Io non provo più nulla.  
Eppure mi fa male…

 

~ * ~

 

La sola cosa che riesco a trovare positiva in questo periodo è la novità di non dover più fingere niente con nessuno.  
La mia indifferenza per il mondo è reale, adesso.  
Lo devo a te.  
A te che mi hai donato il tuo cuore senza sentimenti. Non mi vedrai più recitare la patetica sceneggiata di un ragazzo dal cuore troppo puro, che cerca di convincere gli altri per convincere se stesso di esser un uomo senza paure o incertezze, che non ha bisogno di nessuno.  
Ma avevo bisogno di te.  
Non riderai più di quella mia fasulla maschera di freddezza, di quella mia forzata indifferenza, l’ho spezzata con le mie stesse mani,  _per te_.  
Ed ora, non sento più nulla.  
Il mio cuore batte.  
Il sangue scorre caldo nelle mie vene.  
I miei occhi vedono il sole ogni giorno, ne sento il calore sulla pelle, sento la carezza del vento sulle guance, il bacio freddo della pioggia sulle labbra.  
Ma non provo niente.  
Solo tanto freddo.  
E più sento calore attorno a me, più mi sento gelare, come se cadessi in un’acqua scura e ghiacciata che m’ingoia.  
Per questo me ne sono andato dal CLAMP. La dolcezza e la presenza dei miei ex compagni, di Kamui in particolare, aveva un effetto contrario su di me.  
Solo il tuo cappotto riesce a scaldarmi, per questo non lo tolgo quasi mai. Ci sono sere che non riesco a dormire, sere in cui incubi che non ricordo, dei quali mi resta solo il retrogusto di una paura senza voce ed ombre senza volto mi si stringono attorno. Sere in cui mi alzo tremando per un freddo che non ha motivo, sere in cui l’unico modo per poter calmare il mio cuore impazzito di terrore è avvolgermi stretto addosso il tuo cappotto e crollare sul letto. Esausto.

 

~ * ~

 

Sono andato a vivere nella tua casa, quella dove vivevi con tua madre, o almeno credo.  
Ho trovato una scatola piena di vecchie foto, due giorni fa, mentre gironzolavo per quella casa, quei muri, quelle stanze che avevano conosciuto una parte di te, della tua vita, qualcosa di te che io non potrò mai conoscere né possedere. C’è persino una foto di tua madre con te, neonato, tra le braccia; lei ti guarda con occhi… _innamorati_ , anche se di un amore ben diverso da quello che c’era nei miei.  
E che forse c’è ancora.  
Altrimenti, non sentirei questo dolore costante nel petto.  
Vivo in quella casa nel tentativo di sentirti più vicino. Durante il mio apprendistato di esorcista ho imparato che “ciò che un giorno è esistito con tutta la forza della realtà” non può sparire da un’instante all’altro, solo perché quella vita cessa.  _Qualcosa_  rimane, negli oggetti toccati più e più volte, nelle pareti delle stanze che hanno udito respiri, sospiri, pianti, risate, gioia, amore, odio, dolore…Non sparisce quel  _qualcosa_ , resta lì, impregnato negli oggetti, non se ne va.  
È per quel qualcosa che io riesco ancora a trovare la forza di alzarmi dal letto ogni mattina.  
È per quell’amore senza senso che mi porto ancora dentro e che non se ne va, come il tuo odore dai tuoi vestiti appesi nell’armadio, come il ricordo di quelle parole che mi hai sussurrato con l’ultimo alito di vita, come quell’ultima carezza che, in superficie, ha lasciato solo una traccia di sangue, ma dentro di me…  
Qualcosa che non riesce a morire.  
Qualcosa che nemmeno l’incantesimo del Sakura riesce a portarmi via.  
Qualcosa che neppure il mio cuore senza sentimenti riesce a cancellare…  
Ti amo.  
Semplicemente questo.  
La causa di ogni dolore e di ogni gioia.  
Ciò che mi fa affondare ogni giorno di più verso il buio ed il silenzio.  
Perché ti ho perso.  
Perché non riesco più a sopportare di vivere in questo mondo…in questo mondo in cui tu non esisti più…

 

~ * ~

 

Guarda…  
Se puoi, guarda attraverso i miei occhi quest’alba. Quel cadavere, quel sangue, quell’odore di ciliegio è dimenticato. Guardalo attraverso i miei occhi che hai sempre amato, questo cielo che risplende come madreperla, che sbatte in faccia al mondo la sua bellezza contro tutte le brutture, le morti, i dolori.  
Un altro giorno è iniziato.  
Un altro giorno di vita.  
Un altro giorno di questa  _inutile_  vita.  
Un altro giorno senza di te…  
Seishiro-san…


End file.
